王子と私
by nagaesan715
Summary: Nと白ネクタイでの最後の戦いを終了します。物事を公平にするために、彼らは取引をします。 Nは一つの条件に彼の野望を停止します。ホワイトは彼の王女になる必要があります。


第一章：王子との協定

第一部

（白のPOV）

私たちは私たちの最後のポケモンまでありました。マイJalordaと彼ゾロアーク。両方が敗北していたにもかかわらず、レシラムとゼクロムは、私たちが作ったすべての動きを見ていました。フュージョンフレアと融合ボルトの衝突は戦いで自分の順番に終止符を入れていたが、彼らの戦いは、私たちの戦いだったと一つのチームが低下するまでには終わらないだろう。

Jalordaは、彼がゾロアークから撮影していた鼓動から排出、喘ぎました。

「、そこに少年をハング！ "励ましの私の言葉は、壊れたレコードのような音に始めていました。全体戦いの間、私の精神的支援は行く私のポケモンを保っ唯一のものでした。自分の体が痛むようになり、彼らの目が曇っされますが、彼らはまだこの戦いを続けました。彼は敗北したまで誰もあきらめませんでした。

「ゾロアークは。ブラストをフォーカス。 " Nの目は勝つために決意を持ってフレアました。

Nは一種の魂だったが、戦いの近くに冷酷な。確かに、彼は心から彼のポケモンの友人を愛したが、彼は誰もが「白黒」の世界の彼の錯覚を作成するための彼の究極の夢を台無しにできないだろう。

フォーカスブラストは、非常に速いスピードで近づいていました。私は、迅速な何かをしなければなりませんでした！

「Jalordaは！守れ！ "私の声が割れたと私の喉が乾燥になりました。これはNから世界を救うための唯一の方法です！

フォーカスブラストが彼の目の前で爆発したよう緑色光の障壁が即座Jalordaを包ま。

Nは首を横に振りました。 「なぜあなたは私の野望が正しいことを確認できないのですか？あなたは誰、白よりもこちらの方が知っている必要があります。」

私は彼の唇をすり抜ける私の名前を立つことができませんでした。

「あなたは私の友人、白ではないですか？ "

私はそれを完全に軽蔑しました。

「黙れ！Jalorda！草の誓いを今すぐ！ "私の足が地面に崩壊する前に、私は自分の体力の最後に叫びました。

「白！ゾロアーク！フォーカスブラスト、これをしないでください！」 Nは、怒りの適合に彼の腕を投げました。

私のまぶたは、通常よりも重くなったが、私はまだ待っているフォーカスブラストを満たすために、レースの葉の嵐を作ることができます。

どちらの攻撃が衝突し、光や破片の巨大な波はあらゆる方向に飛び出しました。埃が咳フィットに私を送る、私の肺を満たしました。私はJalordaまたはNとゾロアークを見ることができませんでした。塵の雲は、戦いの結果の私の見解を盲検化、フィールド全体を覆っていました。

爆発の音が私の耳にだけそよ風を残して、停止しました。闇は間伐したと私は今、2ポケモンを作ることができます。私は究極の恐怖に息を呑みました。

Jalordaとゾロアークの両方がカウントのためにダウンしていました。ネクタイ。

瞬間、私はタイトな抱擁でJalordaを持っていました。

「ねえ。」私の目は涙によって曇っなりました。

Jalordaはゆっくりと彼の頭を持ってきて、私のわずかな笑顔を与えました。 「Jajaja。」

「あなたは男の子、素晴らしいでした！ "私はほろ苦い幸福に彼の頬をnuzzled。 "よく休む。"

赤のフラッシュで、Jalordaは平和的に彼のpokeballに戻りました。私の頭は、低ドロップされたが、彼は右の私の前に立っていたまで、私はまだ近づいてNの足跡を聞くことができました。

"あなたは本当によく戦った、白は！私はあなたを誇りに思いますよ！」 Nさんの声がめまいで滴下しました。

私は自分自身を落ち着かすることを望んで、私の歯を接地してください。 「私はあなたを倒すことができませんでした... "

「心配しないでください！しかし、我々はネクタイを持っていたので、のは、私たちは両方の満足している、それが公正作ろう！ "私はほとんど彼の顔の上に形成し、その不快感を覚える幼稚な笑みを見ることができました。

"これはすべてのゲームですが、それはありませんかのようにどのようにあなたはこれで大丈夫であることができ、N？あなたが行動する！全くプレイフェアはありません！ていない現実に！"私は涙のマニアックなフィット感に乱入しました。

Nは愚かでした。彼は何かを理解していませんでした！では、なぜ私はまだ彼のために、これらの奇妙な感情を持っていましたか？私は、社会についての事を知らなかった誰かを愛しことができませんでした！それは右ではなかったです...

私は叫ぶし続けるように、Nは、穏やかな抱擁に私の周りに腕を入れました。 「Shhh ...泣かないで、白... Shhh ... "

私はそれが彼と一緒に団結して自由に壊れたいと思ったかのように、心臓のための私の愚かな言い訳は私の胸郭に対して乱暴砲撃Nを愛するために自分を嫌って。

N氏は、城の階段を上がってくる私の友人の声を聞いただけまで、しばらくの間、このように滞在しました。

「白！」 Cherenはパニックに私に駆け寄りました。 「あなたは大丈夫ですか？何が傷つきますか」

私は私の頭を横に振りました。 「いいえ、私は元気です。ありがとうございますCheren。」

彼は安堵でため息をつきました。私には彼の腕を拡張、彼は床から私を助けました。

「私たちはGeechisuを逮捕した、「Adekuは少し私の霊を持ち上げ、私を知らせました。

「チームプラズマ賢人のすべてに沿って、「Cherenはチャンピオンに私を歩いて、追加されました。 "あなたはNを打つので、Isshuが保存されました！"

Cherenの言葉は私を刺さ。 「私は、それはタイでした。」

「それはネクタイやではなかった場合、それは問題ではない。重要なのは、Nが当社に対して使用するために何もしていないということです。」希少な笑顔が彼の顔に光りました。

来る涙の別の波を感じ、私は彼の優しさと思いやりに感謝し、私の友人を受け入れ。 "ありがとう..."

「どろどろ親友の再会で十分アウ！ " Adekuは笑いました。 「Nは、ホワイトあなたに言って多くを持っているように見えます！ "

そのとおり！私は私の幼なじみから引き離され、Nは私に焦点を当てて気づきました。

「ホワイト！私たちの賞を決定しましょう 、私たちの戦いは引き分けに終わったので！のは、取引を作ろう！紳士のように、私はあなたが最初に行かせなければなりません！」

彼が二度私に言う必要はありませんでした。

「私はあなたがあなたのこの愚かな野望を放棄したい、あなたはトレーナーとポケモンは永遠に一緒に暮らすようになります！ "

Nはうなずいたが、私は彼が消極的だった知っていました。 「よし...私はまだ何かを思い付くていないが、私が行うとき、私はあなたを見つけることができます。非常にすぐに私を期待しています。」

「うん、 "私は同意しました。

「そして、何それを得た、私たちの言葉に戻っていません？」

私は単純にうなずきました。男の子、私は私がに自分自身を得ていたものを理解していませんでした。

「白！ハニーああ、あなたが家です！」

「M-ママ... C-ことができますST-ストップ... M-私窒息？」私は私の顔が紫色回し感じることができました。

「私は、愛するごめんなさい！私は長い間にあなたを見ていない！私は持ち去ら頂いに違いありません！」ママはソファに席を取りました。 「それでは、どのように、Cheren、とベルがやっています？」

「かなり良い。Cherenはずっとポケモンリーグにそれを作ったし、彼はつもりすぐにチャンピオンと戦うています。」

ママの目は輝いて。彼女はほぼ同じくらい、彼女は私を愛したようCherenを愛し。自分の息子のような。それは彼女の決断だった場合、彼女は彼との見合い結婚で私を設定することになるように私には見えました！確かに、私は少しだったとき、私は彼に少しときめきを持っていたかもしれないが、それはそれでした。愚かなNは私の人生に来ていなかったかもしれない場合、私はアイデアを気に入っている可能性があります。

「そしてベルのお父さんは、最終的に彼女はポケモントレーナーになってみましょう！彼女はそれについて本当に幸せです。」

「ほら！そこで彼が最終的にアップ軟化だ、彼が持っています？ "ママはsmirked。彼女、ベルのお父さん、およびCherenのお母さんはちょうど私達のように親友でした。彼女とCherenのお母さんは、おそらくIsshuのすべてで親友の最大のペアでした。彼女はそんなにCherenが好きなぜ多分それはです...

「だから、任意の新しい友達を作るのですか？」彼女ができれば尋ねました。

「うーん...私は晴夫、夏樹、明、およびFuyutaのようないくつかを満たした、「私はRaimon市の観覧車に一緒に行ったものトレーナーを思い出して、リストされています。

観覧車。 N ...

"それは他の素晴らしい！誰です？」彼女は熱心に押しました。

私は私が意味するNを言及したいと思いませんでした、彼女がニュースか何かでマニアックな話を聞いたに違いありません。それは巨大な城の地下ポケモンリーグの背後から飛び出すことは毎日ではありません！

幸いなことにドアベルは、会話の延期を鳴りました。

"ああ！私はそれが可能性が誰だろうか？」ママは立ち上がりました。

この後半の時間に？誰だろう...いいえ！それはすることができませんでした！

私の声は私の喉を残すことができる前に、お母さんがきしむノブを回し、ドアを開けました。それは、私はそれがあることが予想ちょうど人でした。

N.

彼は彼の側で2つのプラズマ作品Gruntsで戸口に立っていました。

ママの顔はショックの白い行きました。 「プラズマギャング！ "

Nは彼女にお辞儀、smirked。 「こんばんは、マダム。我々がでてくる場合は、気にしていますか？」

ママはおびえた表情で私になりました。彼女は数年で競争力トレーナーされていませんでした。彼女は今、この1の外に彼女の方法を戦うことができないだろう。

私はで与えて、ため息 をついた。「それは、お母さん大丈夫です。のは、それらを聞かせてみましょう。」

"本気ですか？"私は非常識だったかのように彼女は私を眺められます。

私が答える前に、私の唇をビット。 「うん。それはいいのよ。」

ママは渋々それぞれに用心深い視線を与え、三をしましょう 。 Nと彼の手下にはさりげなくテーブルに座って、彼は我々が動いていなかったことに気づいたときに私たちの上に合図しました。

「座ってください。私はかまない。あなたは、ホワイトが、誰よりもよく知っておくべきこと」Nがpurred。

ママは息を呑みました。 "あなたは彼を知っていますか？プラズマギャングのリーダーを？」

私は何も言わなかったし、彼の向かいに座っていました。ママは何をする他に何を知らない、私の隣に椅子を取りました。

"今、実際のビジネスへの。" Nは一緒に彼の指を混入しました。 「私は私達の契約に関する決定になってきました。」

「何の合意？」ママは私の耳にささやきました。

「おい、女！主Nは話しています！ "うなり声の一つは、テーブルの向こうからうなりました。

Nは彼をしっために彼の手を上げました。 「私はトレーナーとポケモンが一緒になるようにするためにあなたが正しい、望みます？」

「はい、それは契約でした。」

「私は私の賞がどうなるかを決定しました。」

私の母と私は期待に輝かせました。でもうなり声は、彼らの指導者が言う何かを見つけるために熱心に寄りかかりました。

Nは、鋭い息を取りました。 "私はプラズマギャングの王子のままであるが、我々の方法を変更します。」

私は点滅しました。このようなクライマックスビルドアップのために、クライマックスは本当にありませんでした。少なくとも、彼が望んでいたことは、極端ではありませんでした！

「そして、あなたが私の王女になります。」

え...？

沈黙は家全体を満たしました。私は唖然と彼を見つめたとして私の目は大きく外れました。

Nは私の顔の前で手を振っ始めたので、私はしばらくの間、彼を見つめてんだろう。私は空白の思考の外にスナップ。

「すごい迫力、すごい迫力、すごい迫力、N！あなたが右の冗談ことが奨めをしました？」私はNの王女ことができませんでした！私もまだ彼のために自分の気持ちを考え出していませんでした！

Nはちょうど叱ら子供のように見て、眉をひそめました。 「しかし、私はないんだけど...」

その時点で、私は実際に彼のために残念に感じるようになりました。彼の大人の外側の下で、Nはまだちょうど子供でした。

"あなたは他の何かを思い付くことができませんでした？」私は自分のわがままでwinced。

「あなたの賞金を変更する場合にのみ、「Nは彼の腕を交差、pouted。

私は私の心を変更することができませんでした！誰が人間とポケモンを分離するために起こってませんでした！しかし、これは作るために厳しい決断になる予定でした。 Nであるか、彼は人間とポケモンを分離してみましょう。他に選択肢はありませんでした...

私は目を閉じ絞っ。 「わかりました...私はあなたの...お姫様になるだろう...」

それをこのように、白だと思います。少なくとも、あなたはあなたが彼を愛してやいないかどうかを確認することができるでしょうN.のためのあなたの本当の気持ちを整理する時間があるでしょう。

Nは、文字通り彼の椅子から飛び降り、空気中で私の周りを駆け巡って、私を拾いました。 「それは、ホワイト素晴らしいです！私たちはつもりだが〜！私は待つことができないので、多くの楽しみを持っています！」

私は非常に迅速にめまいなっていたし、私の言葉が不明瞭なりました。 "[OK]を、N！それは十分です！」

Nは、私はめまいから倒れないだろう私を保持し、床に私を設定します。ママとうなり声は私たちの両方の奇妙なルックスを与えました。私も、私は彼が、Nがリーダーだったことを信じることができなかったことを他にささやくうなり声のいずれかを聞いたと思いました。私は彼を責めることができませんでした。

「さて、その済です！私たちは今夜を残しています！」 Nはめまいがするほどのドアを私をドラッグし始めました。

「おいN！ちょっと待って！私はちょうど残すことはできません！私は私の母と私のものを意味します！」私は彼のホールドから破壊で私の無益な試みを続けて、私は叫びました。

"ああ、私は城にあなたの事を持って来るために、いくつかのうなり声を得るでしょう！心配しないでください！」

私は自分の引き出しを通過するいくつかの性的倒錯者プラズマ歩兵のことを考えて身を縮めました。

Nは私の手で彼のグリップをリリースしました。 「そして、私は、それはあなたを幸せにする場合は、あなたのお母さんを訪問してもらおう。」

私は微笑んでうなずきました。 "、N。ありがとうございました」

私はNの城放置する前に私のお母さん最後の抱擁を与え、周りに回転させました。 「私は、すぐにお母さんお会いしましょう 。」

ママはしっかりと私を絞りました。 "あなたはこのことについてよろしいです、親愛なる？私はあなたがプラズマギャングのようなグループにオフに行くにしたくありません。」

私は彼女に対してうなずきました。 「MHMは、お母さん私を信頼します。私は大丈夫だ。私はN.彼は私を傷つけることはありません知っている。そして、これは私がみんなのポケモンを解放するから彼を保つことができる唯一の 方法です。 "

"私は戦闘中にまだあった場合、私は彼らがあなたを奪うことはできないだろう。」私は私の頭の上に滴下涙を感じることができました。 「ただ、安全親愛なる。」

頬に迅速なキスの後、私はNの側に戻り、彼は私たちの後ろのドアを閉めました。

Nはゼクロムを持ち出しながら2うなり声はKenhallowのペアを送りました。 Nはゼクロムに私を助け、私の後ろに飛び乗りました。彼の胸は私の背中に押し当て、彼の腕はゼクロムに保持するために、私の周りに行ったとき赤面は私の頬に上昇しました。

"ちょうどそのように、私たちのどちらも落ちます！"私は彼の声に笑みを聞くことができました。

「MHM！」私はNの城への鹿の子市街からゼクロムの便が長すぎなかったことを期待して、gulped。

ゼクロムは信じられないほど高速で飛んだとしても、乗り心地は非常に快適に感じました。夜にIsshuの周りを飛ぶ約心地よいものがありました。

"ホワイトは、「Nは私たちの間に長寿命の沈黙を破り、ささやきました。

「うん？」

「私はあなたが素晴らしい王女を作ると思います。」

熱は再び私の顔を満たしました。王女であることは、一点で、すべての少女の夢でした。しかし、以前は悪の組織の「王女」であることははるかに少ない魅力的な非常にアイデアをしました。

そして、私はそれを見ました。 Nの城。私はNとで、今後数年間を過ごすことになる場所。私の究極の運命を密封することになる場所。


End file.
